Red Dawn
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: When Naruto discovers a special box his whole world will be changed by it.


Red Dawn

(Pilot) Chapter 1: A Red Sun Rising

Mugan Von Hellscream here with a new story that I think is quite original. Hope you enjoy.

It was one AM. The city of Konoha was asleep, only the potroling shinobi, shady criminals, and a single orphan were out this night. It was this orphan that would find his destiny this night.

A six year old Naruto was tired and hungry. He had once again been kicked out of the orphanage and it had been a week since then. He waited in the ally outside of a local pawn shop the owner finally closing for the night locked the door from the inside and walked out heading for his home. As the door was about to swing shut and lock itself a stone flew and landed right between the door and the frame.

As quick as a shadow Naruto dashed inside. He knew as soon as he was inside that he had picked the wrong store, since the place was filled with dusty merchendise instead of fresh food. With a curse he was about to leave when an Idea came to his mind. Why not take something for his trouble anyway. He spun around and began to sift trough the piles of odds and ends and after about an hour only found one thing that cought his eye. A dusty black box with a rusty red lock in the shape of a cloud.

Quickly taking the box under his arm he was about to leave when he noticed a grey toolbox under the counter. Opening it slowly his eyes widened seeing stacks of gold and silver signets.

Naruto being only a child knew only a few things but of two things he was certain. One was that he was looking at a small fortune and second...

It was now his.

With a gleam in his eye he closed the box, carried it under his other arm and dashed out of the store, kicking the rock as he went. The door shut and locked leaving no signs that anyone had broken in at all.

Naruto arrived at the hollowed tree he was sleeping in. As he sat himself down he let out a sigh and set both boxes on the ground. After a moment he realized what he had done, he was now a bad guy. There was a moment of silance but then he shook his head. The owner of that shop had beat him once before when he was five, why shouldn't he enjoy some... What was the word the Hokage used... reperations? Yeah that sounded right to Naruto.

With a grin he opened the grey box again and looked at the neatly stacked signets. He was certain the amount inside the box was more than enough to by a house, hell maybe a two. He would have to wait to use it though. If a kid just started flashing this kind of money, especially him, he would be caught and sent to jail, and that was if he was lucky.

With a frown he knew he couldn't use this money anytime soon. So he decided to bury it in the dirt inside of the hollowed tree. After he was done he turned his attention to the other box. The one that had cought his eye. Holding it close to his face he examined the lock with a frown. The redpaint on the cloud had faded with age, but it was still pretty none the less.

Another thing that came with age, was rust, and overall decay.

With a determined look he picked up a nearby rock and slammed it on top of the lock. it shattered easily and he smiled. He quickly opened it and found three dusty old scrolls on top of some tattered black cloth. Picking up the first scroll he opened it carefully and frowned. He had been thought to read at an early age by the sandaime himself, but the symbols he was looking at now were Kangi, the word alphabet, and he had yet to learn it. With a frown he re rolled the scroll and set it back inside. he grabbed the second scroll and unrolled it.

Naruto sighed seeing it to was written in Kangi, but there was also pictures of people standing funny and what looked like hand positions for shadow puppets. He rerolled it and placed it in the box. He was thinking of closing the box and burying it with the other when a thought popped into his head. _Third times the charm..._ He grabbed the last scroll and opened it. It was a letter, and lucky for him it was written in Katakana. With a happy smile he began to read it.

_**Reader...**_

_**We are the last of the Akatsuki, The Red Dawn... We have decided that no more will we run away. No more will we have to hide like criminals. We have come to the realization that no matter how much you are adored, no matter how much good you do... you will also be feared, and fear breeds hate and contempt. We were foolish to think we could perade ourselves as heroes. The armies of Iwa and Kumo will soon be upon us and we will stand and fight like shinobi. **_

Naruto's eyes widened reading the name. He had heard the legend ot the Akatsuki from the Sandaime. An Organization of powerfull Shinobi that had sworen to protect the Shinobi Nations and the people in them from harm. They were Heroes, Shinobi of the finest calliber, but they had been betrayed and distroyed by the Raikage and Tsuchikage, fearful that the Akatsuki would over power them and distroy them. Naruto shook his head and started to read again at a faster pace.

_**We know our chances are slim to none, we will probably die, but we have hope that even if we die the Akatsuki will live on, though you. Reader, we implore you, to not only read the teachings within these scrolls but take them to heart. Become a new Red Dawn, a new Akatsuki that has learned from our mistakes. **_

_**Become a protecter of justice, of freedom, to slay those who would put it in jeapordy. To do so, you must not be the shining example of bravery and good that we were. No, you must do so from the shadows and use more... shady tactics. Lie, steal, cheat, be cunning, hide in the shadows of the underworld and strike from them. Become the prime example of Shinobi. But do not stray from the true path while lurking in the darkness. Honer, Unity, Duty and Sincerity. Always be good, never purposely harm the innocent, only punish the diserving and those who would stand in your way. **_

_**It is up to you to keep the world safe, but to do so you can't do it alone. Find followers, people you can trust and those who are useful. An Organization is only as strong as its members. That is all we can tell you now... everything else is up to you to learn... but know this Destiny is what you make it... and now we must face ours. **_

_**Good luck... and farewell.**_

Naruto sat their his body trembling. The Akatsuki had left a message, one that he had recieved. Naruto rolled the scroll again and was about to set it in the box when he noticed a hint of red on the tattered cloth beneath the scrolls. Reaching beneath them he pulled out the piece of fabric. He turned the old cloth around in his hands and his eyes widend. Right in the center of the tattered black fabric was a single red cloud etched into it. As he stared at the cloud everything that it represented seemed to solidify in his mind.

With a determined look in his eyes Naruto knew his dream had changed. The desire to become Kage faded from his mind and a new one took hold. He was going to revive the Akatsuki. He was going to be a Hero, even if no one else knew about it. With a small smile he knew what he had to do next, he was going to learn how to read Kangi.

Well what do you think? Its an Orginal Idea. I have never read and Akatsuki fic that started like this before so i doubt you have either. Read and Review, I want to know what you think.


End file.
